Power of Light, Power of Dark
by Kyjin
Summary: It is time for the new keeper of the cards to be chosen, but what will happen when there are two staves and two sets of guardians? One with Kero, Yue, and the Star Staff, and one with Suppie, Ruby Moon, and the Dark Staff, who will be the next cardcaptor
1. Prologue

AN: Well this is a story I've been thinking about writing for awhile, but I wanted to wait till I got .hackdimensions further along. So here is the beginning of my little story. Please note that this will probably be the only chapter with the original members of the cast, the rest will be my own original characters, as you will probably figure out by the end of this Prologue. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy Power of Light, Power of Dark!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Power of Light, Power of Dark  
  
Prologue  
  
A chill wind blew through the trees surrounding the wooden building. The rustle of the branches brought calmness to the night. The only light that of the full moon and the bright stars; it was enough for the tall man standing there to see by.  
  
Dressed entirely in black, his face covered by a black cloak, he smiled in the darkness. He took a small step towards the building to get a better look.  
  
The three story building seemed to be built in a style similar to one the man had seen before. One he had lived in, in fact, not only once, but twice before. He walked towards the door, down a light stone pathway. As he came to the entrance he gave two slow clear knocks to the door and waited. Light footsteps could be heard coming down the hall inside. The door slowly opened.  
  
"Good to see you again, Li-sama."  
  
Li Syaoran glared at the black cloaked man. Syaoran hadn't changed much from the days when he was cardcapting with Sakura. His brown hair was the same as ever, but his face looked older. He was now over six feet tall, yet still had to stair up at the black cloaked man. He wore jeans, a red sweater, and slippers.  
  
"What brings you here Hiiragizawa-san?" asked Syaoran sternly.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol pulled back his cloak from his face. Over the years he had come to look more and more like Clow Reed. His long blue black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His blue eyes shined in the moonlight, as he looked down at Syaoran. Although Eriol was only a few inches taller than Syaoran, Syaoran looked defensively at him to make up for the difference in height.  
  
"I came to speak with the lady Sakura. Is she at home?"  
  
"Eriol-kun?" The voice came from a lady walking down the hall towards the door. About five foot five in height, Sakura had certainly changed. Her auburn hair was no longer up in girlish pigtails, but instead hung about her face, pulled back only by a barrette. She wore jeans and a yellow sweater. Her right hand was clutched on the Key of the Stars about her neck, while her left hand lay on the head of Kerberos in his true form. Kero looked with judging eyes at Eriol.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Kinimoto-sama," said Eriol. "Or should I say Li-sama?"  
  
Sakura walked up beside her husband and giggled. "Well it has been a long time since that became true." She gave Syaoran a small kiss on the cheek, and he seemed to untense a little.  
  
"So why have you come here Eriol-san?" asked Kero as he walked up to the door. "Besides to confuse me by looking like Clow."  
  
"Well, it's a bit of story," replied Eriol. "I guess this is the best was to explain it." With that, Eriol opened his cloak to let out Suppie in his small form. The little cat-like creature yawned and hovered in the air.  
  
"Suppie!" yelped Kero as he turned back into his own small form to talk to his friend.  
  
"Kero, I'm not awake yet," muttered the little black creature.  
  
"Too bad, we're playing video games, now! You need to face me in my new racing game. Especially since I know you haven't played it yet, thus giving me an advantage."  
  
Suppie seemed to wake up a bit after that statement. "If you mean Rampant Racer Extreme Mayhem 7, then you're going down!"  
  
"Wait, you can't have that game already!"  
  
Suppie grinned. "I preordered it."  
  
"That's it!" yelled Kero, and pulled Suppie into another room. A stunned Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran stared at where they had been, and then turned towards each other.  
  
"You'd better come in then," said Syaoran. "It'll be awhile anyway before we can pull those two away from their video games."

* * *

"I need your help Sakura."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol sat in a large room in the house. A fire burned nearby in the fireplace, warming the room. Eriol sat in a large brown comfy chair, while Sakura and Syaoran cuddled together on the sofa. They all had tea in hand as Eriol continued to speak.  
  
"Clow had set up a way to choose a new master of the cards and his guardians, Yue and Kero. I'm sure you've thought of their future as well."  
  
"Indeed," replied Sakura. "Yue lives as Yukito with Toya now, and Kero-chan with me. If something ever happens to me or my time comes to an end, Kero-chan and Yue will continue to live with Syaoran and my brother until they too are gone. After that, I will do as Clow did to choose me, as long as it's alright with Kero-chan and Yue."  
  
Eriol nodded. "I assumed that this would be the case. However, there are now more than when Clow was around."  
  
"Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon," said Syaoran.  
  
"Yes. Also, this." Eriol reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a key on a chain. The yellow key had a moon and star at the top, one that both Sakura and Syaoran knew all too well from a battle long ago.  
  
"The Key of the Dark," muttered Eriol. "It was once Clow's staff, which he left to me as his reincarnation. But I do not believe that I will return to this earth, or if I do, when that will be. But I want this and my guardians to have a new master as well."  
  
"I agree with you," said Sakura. "It is unfair for them to not have a home either."  
  
"This is where I need your help Sakura. I have, well, a proposition for you." Sakura looked at Eriol confidently with her green eyes, waiting for him to say. Syaoran looked uncomfortable in the situation, not wanting to think of a time without Sakura on this earth.  
  
"I want to have the Key of the Dark, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon, also connected to the Sakura cards." Silence filled the room at this statement. Sakura looked down at her hands, thinking. Syaoran stared at Eriol like he was crazy.  
  
"What would that mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That when the Sakura cards are found, Kero and Suppie will be released. They will each choose a candidate, one to receive the Key of the Dark and one to receive the Key of the Stars. Have them both capture the cards, and when the time comes, Yue and Ruby Moon will decide on who will be the next keeper of the cards."  
  
"Are you crazy!" yelled Syaoran as he got to his feet. "Sakura had a hard enough time when I tried to capture all of the cards before her. If you give two people out there magic and guardians, what do you think will happen?"  
  
"Syaoran, please," said Sakura, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Eriol does have a good idea. This will give Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon a new master. Even if the candidate they choose does not receive the powers of the Sakura cards, they will still have a home." Syaoran looked down at his wife, staring. He finally looked away and sat down.  
  
"It is your decision Sakura, do as you will."  
  
"Do not worry Syaoran-san. We will make sure it is all right." Eriol turned towards the mistress of the cards. "Now Sakura-sama, I do believe we have some magic to work."  
  
"Yes," said Sakura, getting to her feet. "Come, we can set up the magic back in this room." Eriol rose to his feet and followed Sakura out of the room and into the hall. Syaoran watched them go, and sighed deeply.

* * *

The magic done, Sakura and Eriol lowered their wands and breathed deeply.  
  
"It is all set then," said Sakura.  
  
"Yes," replied Eriol. "Once the time comes, the candidates will be chosen and this magic will come into effect." The two walked out of the room, and did not notice Syaoran walk in. Syaoran waited until they were gone, then walked over to the single table in the room, holding the book containing all of the Sakura cards.  
  
"I still don't trust Eriol, not after all these years," he said to himself. He laid his hands on the book, and with his own magic, caused the book and his hand to glow. "I hope that this will help you on your journey, whoever is chosen." His hand suddenly stopped glowing, and he pulled it away.  
  
"I love Sakura, but I have to do this. I just hope that those who are chosen will prove me wrong. They will need to believe. It is the only way..." 


	2. Kari and the Book

AN: After a long hiatus I'm back! Here is the first chapter of Power of Light, Power of Dark. The next chapter will focus on another character, but I will try to keep dejavu to occur as little as possible. So even though I could easily go on at the end here, well, you'll just hear more of it from the other's point of view. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

Power of Light, Power of Dark

Kari and the Book

"Bzzz!" rang the alarm at 6:30 in the morning.

"Umbah... Just five more minutes," mumbled a girl hiding underneath the covers on her bed. "Need sleep..."

"Kari!" yelled a voice from downstairs. "Hurry up! You don't want to be late the first day!"

"Ugh, I wish I could just skip it," Kari mumbled, rising from her bed. "High school wasn't anything special last year, and it won't be any different this year." She worked her was over to her closet to grab her uniform, a blue and white sailor outfit. After getting dressed, she mumbled to herself as she tried to get a brush through her short brown hair. A few minutes of wrestling with it proved it to be suitable enough for the teenager, so she put her brush down and headed down the stairs.

"Ohayo..." she muttered, sitting herself down at the breakfast table. Her little brother giggled at her from across the table, trying to eat his cereal at the same time.

"Quit laughing Neko!" yelled Kari.

"Sorry one-san," laughed the little boy. "But you're funny to watch early in the morning."

"Ugh, make him stop Mom!"

"Hikari Kimihiro, be nice to your little brother," said a woman walking into the room. The woman looked like an exact duplicate of Kari, just older and a little shorter. She wore a white shirt, jeans, and a pink apron on top. She was carrying a glass of orange juice and a plate covered with pancakes. She placed it in front of her daughter. "Be nice, and eat up so you can have something in your stomach before you have to go."

"Alright," replied Kari. "But I gotta hurry anyway. I promised I'd meet Tsubasa-chan at the corner really soon."

"Eat then!" Mrs. Kimihiro sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Kari immediately took to her plate, eating the food in seconds. Before she had finished chewing she was out of her seat, grabbing her bag and purse and running out the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Neko! Seeya later!" The door shut loudly behind her, leaving her mother and little brother in peace.

Kari hurried down the street, barely glancing about. Tomoeda was a quiet town anyway, and there usually wasn't much to see except around festival time. From what her grandparents had told her, Kari didn't think that the town had changed at all over the years.

"Hey! Kari-chan!" yelled a girl down the street. The tall black haired girl was wearing a uniform identical to that of Kari. Her hair was long and straight, pulled back by a couple of hair clips. Kari immediately smiled and ran up to her friend.

"Hiya Tsubasa-chan," replied Kari happily. "So are you ready for us to go to the evil place of books and learning?"

"Heehee," giggled Tsubasa. "It's not that evil. You just say that because you get bad grades."

"Hey! It's not my fault the teachers are in a conspiracy against me to get C's!"

"Oh well, at least you do well in Writing."

Kari shrugged. "That's the only subject I'm interested in anymore. Writing a story about a sword wielding hero and a magical jewel is more interesting than learning three plus five equals seven."

"You mean eight," corrected Tsubasa.

"See!" yelled Kari, throwing up her hands. "What's the point?"

"Don't worry Kari. Only a few more years of it."

"Yeah, I guess. Now come one, we're gonna be late!"

* * *

"Ah, thank goodness we're in the same homeroom again," laughed Kari once they sat down in class. "Let me see your schedule already!"

"Here," said Tsubasa, handing her friend her list of classes from the desk behind Kari.

"Yes! You're in my Japanese class, and let's see... You're taking Calc 2?!"

"Uh yeah. They moved me up into a really advanced class."

"Jeez Tsubasa-chan, it's only your second year of high school. How do you do it?"

Tsubasa shrugged. "Guess it's just easy for me."

"Agh!" Kari slid into her seat. "Now I'll have to find someone else to help me in my math. Algebra 2? Do they really think I can do that?"

"Alright class, settle down," said the teacher at the front of the room. "Now, we have a little time before you have to move to your first class, so I would like to introduce someone to you all." He peered down at the students. "And you had better all be nice. Now then, please come in." He motioned to a young man standing at the doorway. The boy walked in and stood before the class.

Dressed in a long shirt and pant version of the sailor uniform, the boy was very tall, at least six feet in height. His hair was a deep silvery blue, bangs hanging over her his deep blue eyes. The mysterious boy showed no expression as he was introduced.

"This is Tsuki Morrimoto. His family just moved to Tomoeda last week. I hope all of you are nice to him as he gets acquainted with our little town. Now then Mr. Morrimoto, you can sit next to Miss Kimihiro, in the back."

"Ah..." Kari looked to her left to see the empty seat. _'Great, I get to sit next to this weirdo_,' she thought. Tsuki quickly walked down the aisle and took his seat, not saying a word the entire time. Talk began as soon as he was seated, but Tsuki did not partake in the conversation. He simply looked down at his schedule.

"So we have math first," said Tsubasa, breaking the silence. "Kari-chan, can we meet up after that class?"

"Uh yeah, sure," replied Kari. Even though she thought the new kid was strange, she couldn't take his eyes off of him. _'There's something about him...'_

The bell rang and everyone got to their feet. "I'll meet you outside the second period class Tsubasa-chan!" called Kari to her friend. They waved to each other, and then went into the halls to get to their classrooms.

Luckily for Kari, her first class was only down the hall, so she didn't have to fight the mob of students for long before she arrived at her final destination. The classroom was an identical white to that of her homeroom, and Kari quickly took a seat in the back next to the window.

"The back is always the place to be," she whispered to herself. "That way the teacher won't notice me as easily and she won't ask me to do problems on the board." Kari grinned at her genius and sat down.

The next student to come into the room was none other then the new kid, Tsuki. He also walked towards the back of the room and sat in front of Kari. He didn't say a word as he took his seat, and looked towards the front of the room.

_'Hmm, maybe he has the same idea,'_ thought Kari. _'Fine with me as long as he doesn't draw attention back here.'_

The rest of the class filed in, and a young woman walked towards the front of the room. Her long brown hair was draped over her back. She wore a red business suit and matching shoes to finish the look. She turned towards the class and smiled.

"Hello all," she said. "My name is Mrs. Shoji. Welcome to Algebra 2." Mrs. Shoji smiled. "This is my first year teaching, and I hope you are all as excited as I am with this fun year of math ahead of you."

Kari groaned. _'Not only am I in this class without Tsubasa-chan, but now I have to deal with a stupid ass teacher who wants to make math fun? Someone kill me now.'_

"Now then," continued Mrs. Shoji. "Will you all turn your books to page 7, and we will go through these review problems from your first year of algebra. Now who would like to put the first problem on the board?" No one raised their hands.

_'Ha,'_ thought Kari. _'Not a single person here is gonna follow her math is fun plan. This class is gonna be a breeze.'_ Before Kari could celebrate however, Tsuki raised his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Morrimoto, correct? Please, put this on the board."

_'No! My master plan is ruined!'_ thought Kari. _'Now she'll see me back here, and she'll have her willing pawn for her math is fun scheme!'_ Tsuki walked up to the board and put up the problem, quickly and neatly.

"Very good Mr. Morrimoto!" praised Mrs. Shoji. "Now who would like to do the next one?" Kari slid farther down into her seat as Tsuki sat back down.

"How about you behind Mr. Morrimoto? Miss Kimihiro?"

Kari cursed under her breath and walked to the front of the room. She scrawled the problem on quickly and hurried back to her seat, just wanting to hide.

"Uh, this is incorrect Miss Kimihiro. You see, you forgot to divide here, and you multiplied incorrectly here. But I think we can remedy this!" Mrs. Shoji smiled. "Let's start his lesson and we can see what you did wrong!"

* * *

Some time later...

"And that is how we do this problem. Now then, does anyone have any questions?"

Kari banged her head on her desk. _'I hate math, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it...'_

"Alright," continued Mrs. Soji. "Class time is almost over, but I brought some nice workbooks with me today with lots of problems for you to do for homework. Now if someone will help me pass them out..." The teacher reached down under her desk, then cried out in dismay. "Oh my, I guess I left them in the book closet. Hmm, can two of you please go down there and bring the boxes of workbooks up for me?"

Kari jumped to her feet. "I'll do it Mrs. Shoji," she yelped. _'And then I can get away from this horrid class.'_

"Alright, Miss Kimihiro will go, and how about Mr. Morrimoto?"

Tsuki glanced up and nodded. Kari grabbed her purse, then spared no time in grabbing the hall pass from Mrs. Shoji and racing out into the hall. Tsuki followed slowly behind her and closed the door silently.

"Free free free!" sang Kari, dancing down the hall. "Ah, I love getting out of class, but getting out of math class is the greatest gift of all." She turned around and smiled at the walking Tsuki. "Don't you agree, Morrimoto-kun?"

The silent boy shrugged. "Doesn't bother me," he said quietly, in a sweet sounding voice.

"Uhhuh," replied Kari, her mind drifting off. "Ah wait! I haven't properly introduced myself yet." Kari stopped and held out her hand towards Tsuki. "I'm Hikari Kimihiro, but you can just call me Kari."

Tsuki took her hand and smiled a little. "I guess you already know my name, but just call me Tsuki."

"Okay Tsuki-kun!" _'Finally a little breaking of the ice,'_ thought Kari. _'Once I get him under my grip a little, I can teach him about why volunteering for math problems is evil, and then I will never have to do another math problem in class ever again!'_ Kari leaned back and began to cackle evilly, imagining thunder in the background.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Tsuki, raising his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Kari quickly, blushing slightly. _'Note to self, stop imagining evil cackle of death in presence of others.'_

"So which way is the book closet?"

"This way!" Kari pointed down the hall and began marching.

The pair arrived at the book closet a few minutes later. Kari pulled open the large brown door in front of her to reveal a large room with lots of shelves filled with school books.

"Ugh, how will we know which are the ones that Mrs. Shoji wants?" asked Kari.

"How about the boxes in the corner that say Mrs. Shoji's Math Books?" replied Tsuki.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that'd be it." Kari grinned and walked over. She was about to bend down and pick up one of the boxes, when she noticed a glint of light coming from one of the shelves.

"Huh, what's this?" she asked, putting her hand on the light. Her fingers touched a metal clasp from a book. She closed her hand about the book and pulled it out into the light.

It was a strange pink leather book. Written in big bold letters on the front were the words 'Sakura'. Kari raised it up to see a large lion like creature on the front cover, while Tsuki peered at the back cover.

"What is it?" asked Tsuki.

"I don't know. Not something that looks like it belongs to the school." She peered closer to the clasp. "Hey, Tsuki-kun, lend me your hand for a second."

"Huh, why?"

"If you hold this part of the clasp and I hold this part," Kari said, "then maybe we can open it."

"Why not," replied Tsuki, putting his fingers where Kari pointed.

"One, two, three, push!" The two students pushed and clasp burst open in a slight golden light.

"Woah!" yelped Kari, letting go of the book.

"Hey look," said Tsuki. "There are cards inside!"

"What?" Kari walked over again, and looked inside. Sure enough there was a pile of cards in the middle of the book. She reached down and picked the one on top, and Tsuki picked up the one right under it.

"'The Earthy?" said Kari, reading the card.

"Mine's 'The Windy,'" said Tsuki. As soon as the words left their mouths, the room began to shake.

"An earthquake?" yelled Kari.

"Ahh!" yelled Tsuki as a gust of wind came through. The cards from the book began flying around the room, disappearing from sight.

"Forget the books! Let's get out of here!" yelled Kari. Tsuki dropped the book and the two ran out of the room, the building still shaking tremendously.

Unbeknownst to the pair, as soon as the book landed on the floor, a light shot of the front and back cover. Two small figures now stood on the floor, and the book split into two small books, one floating to one of the figures hands, err, paws.

"So it finally begins," said one.

"Time to see who will be the new master," said the other.

In a flash, both figures were gone from the still shaking book closet.

Outside the book closet, students were running everywhere. Tsuki and Kari stopped in their tracks as tons of kids ran out the door.

"Earthquake!" yelled many of them.

"We have to get out of here!" said Kari, as she pulled Tsuki with the throng of kids out of the building

"Huh, huh," breathed Tsuki. "Do you have earthquakes like this often?"

"Not like this! I think the building might collapse!"

The two ran down the street away from the school, following the rest of the students in front of them. They stopped and turned back to look at the shaking building. In a moment, it was all over. The building stopped shaking, and no damage seemed to have occurred.

"What the..." whispered Kari.

"Kari-chan!" called Tsubasa, running over to her friend. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Was anybody hurt?"

"No, I think everyone got out alright. But that's really weird; the earthquake was only in the school."

"Weird..." whispered Kari, looking down at the card still clenched in her hand. There was a woman pictured in the back round, hands folded in front of her. A flower on her dress was the only other color on her aside from the yellow of the rest of her body and the pink of the card. The eyes were closed, but quickly opened and stared back and Kari. Kari put it down quickly, suddenly frightened. "Tsuki-kun, did you..." Kari looked to where Tsuki had been, but he appeared to be gone.

"Huh? Tsuki?"

"Kari-chan, who are you talking to?"

"Tsuki-kun, he was just here."

"He must have gone with the rest of the students to talk to the teachers. Come on, they're probably sending us home until they can see if there were any damages.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kari allowed her mind to drift away from the card and followed Tsubasa over to the group of teachers giving the rest of the student's directions.

* * *

"Ah, what a day!" said Kari, walking down the street. "Not even half a day of school, and no homework to boot!"

"They wouldn't even let us in for our bags," said Tsubasa. "I hope my stuff didn't get damaged..."

"I doubt it. Nothing looked damaged when we were leaving, and the earthquake was over soon after we left."

"Oh well. At least I still have my cell phone and stuff in my purse with me."

"Oh yeah!" Kari pulled her purse from her shoulder. "I almost forgot I was carrying this." 'And I can put this thing in my purse.' Kari opened up her purse, and...

"Ohayo!" said a little yellow... thing.

"Ahhh!" screamed the two girls, and Kari dropped the purse.

"Hey! Don't do that!" said the little yellow thing, climbing out of the purse. "You'll hurt my graceful figure." The yellow thing turned towards the girls and smiled. It was no more then six inches tall, catlike in appearance. It had a tail with a white puff ball on the end, and two small puffy white wings. His little black eyes looked no more than buttons.

"Is that a new talking stuffed animal you got?" asked Tsubasa.

"Who you calling stuffed animal! I am the great Keroberos!"

"That's not mine," said Kari, shocked.

"I'm not anyone's!" Keroberos sighed. "Look, are you the one who opened the book or not?"

"The book?"

"Pink thing about yeigh high," said Keroberos moving his hands. "With big letters saying 'Sakura' on it?"

"That thing? With the cards?" Kari pulled out the Earthy card from her pocket.

"What's that? A tarot card?" said Tsubasa.

"No!" yelled the little yellow fluff ball. "That's a Sakura card. And if you're the one who opened the book, well, look's like you're gonna be seeing a lot more of them. Look, Kari-chan was it? Just call me Kero-chan. You may want to find some place to sit down; this may take awhile to explain."


End file.
